Naruto Soul Reaping Shinobi Christmas special
by Mrotrax
Summary: It's the holiday season and Team 1 gets together with their friends and family. Naruto gets the one present he's always wanted. Various pairings, takes place during part 1


NBI Christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach and Inuyasha**

At the Uzumaki mansion, Naruto and his family were putting the finishing touches on their decorations.

Shippo kept the kids busy with specials and helping Kagome with the turkey while Miroku, Inuyasha and Naruto arranged all the presents

"Orihime's cookie recipe!" Kagome smiled.

Everyone cringed at the thought of what Orihime Inoue-Kurosaki's cookies may taste like, but put on big, toothy grins.

"Yep…" Inuyasha struggled as he brought his family into a hug. "And…we're all so…happy to be seeing the Reapers for the holidays…honey."

"Be sure to save some for Santa!" Sango and Miroku's son Oni smiled as he and his sisters finished off the tree.

"Santa doesn't exist."

This came not from Inuyasha, but Naruto.

"Naruto, that wasn't nice!" Kagome scolded her adopted son. "Of course he exists! If you can fight dragons, walk on water and control spirits in swords, why can't a man who uses reindeer to fly around the world?"

"Oh, like the tooth-fairy?"

Sango cringed at the memory of a 6-year-old Naruto catching her trying to slip some money under his pillow after he lost his first tooth. She then remembered her perverted idiot of a husband's reaction to the outfit she wore that night….

"She was sick and I was filling in!" Sango hollered. "And the old man does exist! I met him once."

Before Sango could go into deeper detail, the doorbell rang and Naruto rushed to see if his surrogate big brother had arrived. Instead, he saw his girlfriend and teammates.

"Happy holidays!"

Sakura then kissed Naruto on the cheek as her mother caught up with Kagome. In fact, all of the mothers caught up with her as the kids helped themselves to treats and drinks.

"Do you have anything that isn't sweet?" Sasuke asked as politely as he could. His teammates knew he disliked anything sweet, so Christmas parties were difficult for him.

Luckily for the Uchiha heir, Naruto had taken this into account when he was helping Kagome plan the menu.

"Here." Naruto handed his best friend a cup. "Try some cider."

Sasuke took a sip and instantly had a new favorite drink.

"Where have you been all my life?" He smiled at the liquid inside. Sasuke would drink only cider for the rest of the night, much to his mother's fear.

The doorbell then rang again.

This time, it was the Kurosaki clan; Ichigo, his sisters and wife Orihime along with their 3-month old son Urahara, along with Rukia and Renji.

Naruto ran forward and enveloped his big-brother in a hug. If it had been anyone else, Ichigo would've shoved him aside. The soul reaper did frown at first, but his heart melted at the sight of happiness in Naruto's eyes.

"Merry Christmas, kid." That was all the tough Soul Reaper could say without fear of his reputation being tarnished kicked into overdrive.

"Too late for that, Ichigo." Rukia smiled.

"Don't just stand there." Inuyasha barked. "Come in! That means you too, perv and hag."

Tsunade, Jiraya and Shizune then came in trhough the window, much to Kagome's dismay.

"Why can't you use the door?" She asked. "And Sango, I thought you locked the windows."

"Hey, they're two of the big three." Sango reminded her best friend. "It isn't easy to keep them at bay."

The party was soon in full swing, when the doorbell rang.

"Gaara!" Naruto beamed as he ushered the fellow jinchuriki and his family inside. "I didn't think you'd make it!"

"And miss spending the holidays with my best friend?" Garra said, actually smiling when he did so as he and his 'brother' hugged. "I'd be crazy to miss this. That and my sister's present is here."

Temari immediately pounced onto Sasuke and refused to leave his side for anything besides a potty break, which lead to much teasing from Itachi and Kankuro.

The Kazekage, who had not forgotten Inuyasha helping him and Sarutobi against the Sound five, actually became quite cheerful and approachable. He later took Naruto aside and thanked him for opening his eyes.

"I was a fool." He explained. "You seem to have a gift of helping others, like your parents. Please don't lose it."

"Yes sir!" Naruto smiled with a salute.

For a second, the Kazekage was sure he saw both his late rival and wife in the boy. He smiled and messed up Naruto's hair before leaving to get some cider.

"Who's this?" Ino asked when she noticed a shy girl latched to Gaara's arm.

"She's cute…" Jiraiya started, only to get punched by Tsunade.

"This is Matsuri." Gaara explained with a blush on his face. "My…student."

"And girlfriend." Kankuro smirked, only to be shut up by his little brother's glare.

"SHUKAKU SLAP!"

A sandy clawed hand burst from Gaara's gourd, slamming Kankuro into the ground.

"Gaara-sensei…" Matsuri begged.

"Oh come on!" Gaara uncharacteristically whined. "After all he's done; he deserved at least one slap!"

The two would spend most of the evening with Naruto and Sakura. As it turned out, their stories were very similar; the girls were under confidant but strong-willed while the boys were strong but needed companionship.

Neither girl minded dating a Jinchuriki (in fact, it gave bragging rights), and Sakura soon had a new best friend, much to Ino's joy.

Under their wives' watchful eyes/glares that promised they'd be sleeping on the couch otherwise, Inuyasha and Ichigo reluctantly exchanged gifts, giving each other a sword.

"….thanks." They grumbled.

"A puppy!" Hanabi beamed at the sight of Kiba's gift for her before hugging him. "Thank you, big brother Kiba!"

"Remember;" Kiba smiled. "Walk, feed and play with her. She's a handful, but I think you'll do just fine."

Hinata smiled at Kiba's gift for her sister. If she didn't know better, she'd think he was already trying to get on her good side.

Konohamaru, in true prankster spirit, had his friends help him for one single prank.

Mogei asked to take a picture of the NaruSaku, SasuTema, KibaHina, LeeTen, ChoSasuame , GaaMat and ShikaIno couples and while trying to get everything for the shot, moved them to a certain doorway.

"Mistletoe!"

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, Choji, Gaara and Shikamaru glanced up to see mistletoe was indeed above them.

"Better pucker up…" Konohamaru gleamed, the embarrassed boys glaring at him before having their faces turned and their lips captured by the kunochi of their dreams.

For a good minute or so, the boys were preoccupied as their girlfriends gave them what they would later claim to be the 'best…present…ever…."

Well, for most of them.

For Naruto, there was still one present that would make this Christmas perfect, but he knew it was impossible to get. And to make it worse, it had been the one thing he'd ever asked for….

"What's this?"

Ichigo threw Naruto a small package that read 'open immediately.' Lifting up the card, Naruto gazed at writing.

"Sorry it took so long…." Naruto read aloud. "…but I figured you of all people deserve it to be perfect. Merry Christmas to my favorite good boy, Santa."

Grunting, he then tore open the package and found another note.

"You guys are going all out to convince me, aren't you?"

_The doorbell will ring in 3 seconds. Answer it._

True to the letter's last word, the bell was rung. Naruto sprang and rushed to answer the door, when he froze.

There, right on his door step was the one gift he had wanted ever since he could remember.

"M-mom? D-dad?"

Minato and Kushina, frozen in their step on the doorway, opened their arms and embraced their son, tears streaming their faces.

"Wait for us!"

Tsubasa Inuzuka, Sakami Haruno, Hitomi Hyuuga, Izuna Uchiha and the other spirits then walked through the door, seemingly unaware of what was going on. They then rushed to their children and embraced them.

For a full hour no one moved. Time seemed to slow as the families hugged.

"Look at our kids." Sakaki smiled as he stroked his daughter's hair. "We have beautiful daughters and big, strong sons."

"You've both become so beautiful, my little princesses." Hitomi beamed at her daughters.

"Look at you!" Tsubasa beamed as he lifted his son. "I finally get to see you in flesh and blood, and I'm breaking my back!"

Just then, the parents walked in. Before they could realize, they were embraced by long gone loved ones.

"PS, I figured…what the heck?" Naruto smiled as he finished the letter. "Enjoy your week with them. Merry Christmas, child of destiny. From Santa."

"We got a week-long pass, hime." Tsubasa grinned at Tsume, who was close to tears at seeing her husband and fighting the urge to punch him for calling her such a femmine name. The Inuzuka patriarch then turned his attention to his daughter. "And look at you, Hanna! You're just like your mother was!"

"Pretty living girls!" Izuna beamed, hearts in his eyes. Before he could move, all boyfriends and fathers had slammed him into the ground. Tsubasa in particular was growling.

"Don't. Even. Think. About it. Old man." He growled. "You're 70 years too old for anyone."

"And you say I'm bad." Jiraiya whispered to Tsunade.

"You are, Pervy-sage!" Naruto, Minato and Kushina smiled at the Toad Sannin's short lived depression, because Tsunade then gave the pervert his Christmas present; a kiss on the cheek.

"So can we come in or what?' Izuna rudely asked only to be slapped by Kushina and Tsubasa.

"The more the merrier!" Ichigo and Sasuke uncharteristically beamed.

"Honey?" Orihime asked her husband.

"Must be the eggnog, I've never seen him this cheerful." Renji smiled. "Well, except for his wedding…."

"I think Sasuke is drunk on apple-cider." Itachi smiled at the sight of his brother becoming lovey-dovey around Temari, who quickly returned. Fugaku and Mito weren't sure what to think. On one hand, they had their sweet little boy again for a while. On the other hand, this wasn't exactly how they'd wanted it.

"We're going to need more rooms…." Inuyasha moaned. "Looks like I'm sleeping on the touch after all."

Naruto couldn't be happier. This was the best present he'd ever received. And for many years, this would be the happiest days of his life.

The party was a huge success and everyone, including Ichigo and the Kazekage, had a wonderful time. Soon enough, it was time for the portrait, and everyone gathered together.

"Say Happy Holidays!"

Miroku pressed the flash as he rushed to join the friends and family.

"Happy Holidays!"

The picture that came out became a precious heirloom to Team One. It held the memory of not only their first Christmas as a team, but the one year those they lost thanks to Tobi were returned to them.

From the land of Snow, a smiling figure watched the scene from a snow-globe, a smile on his face.

"Sir," One of his helpers asked. "Isn't this against the rules? Shouldn't the boy have waited like everyone else?"

"We've been working on this present for 10 years." The figure reminded his subordinate. "It's a special case. Besides, for such a kind-hearted boy to not believe in me but always to find the good in others? That's not acceptable."

"Understood sir. The sleigh is ready and waiting. You can leave at anytime.

"Happy holidays to all, and to all a good night!"

**Author's notes: Like they said, Happy Holidays!**

**This was originally to involve the Snow Ninja of the first Naruto movie kidnapping Santa with Tobi and Zetsu's help, but it was taking too long. (That idea is up for grabs.)**

**Happy Holidays from Mrotrax.**

**See you in the New Year!**

**Read and Review!**

Extra:

_Mountain's Grave…_

Tobi stared at the package with hatred. This package had somehow been sent to him by the brat he considered his mortal enemy.

The boy whose parents died because of him, and who had grown up as an outcast because of him. The boy whose girlfriend and adopted cousins he'd kidnapped and nearly killed.

"Little brat foils my plans and still sends me a present?" Tobi growled as he tore the box open.

A girlish squeal filled the mountain.

"A Hashirama voodoo doll!" He then poked it, and the clone that powered his army actually grunted in pain. "And it works!"

"Boss…" Kyuubi-ruto sweated. "You've got issues."


End file.
